


Our Hearts, They Are In Time

by Soozen



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Claudia and Soren Share a Brain Cell (The Dragon Prince), Family Feels, Gen, Late Night Conversations, Mentioned Viren (The Dragon Prince), Platonic Soulmates, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26880166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soozen/pseuds/Soozen
Summary: Late at night, Claudia tells Soren about a book she read on soulmates.
Relationships: Claudia & Soren (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	Our Hearts, They Are In Time

There is one secret that Soren and Claudia have, and it is that, since they were small, on clear nights they sneak out of their beds and go out to a field, away from the lights of the castle to stare at the stars.

It had been Soren's idea to sneak out first, but Claudia's idea to find a place to stargaze. She had just learned the constellations and wanted to point then out to Soren.

He'd tried, really, to make out the shadows of drawings and archers and fish in the stars, but all he saw were a lot of twinkly lights in the velvety darkness.

From there, they continued this tradition; in the heat of the summer, Claudia would use magic to create blocks of ice that would never melt to keep them cool, and in the winter, Soren would carry thick work blankets to wrap themselves in.

They had so little time together, between Soren's training to be a crown guard ("The captain thinks I could be the youngest member of the crown guard ever!") and Claudia's dutiful studying of dark magic ("Did you know that a griffin's liver can be used to make a potion that can make you levitate?"), that these nights were all they had for each other.

Soren never understands what Claudia talks about when she goes on a long rant about dark magic and all the things she can do, but he enjoys hearing her talk about it. He imagines it must be the same way for her when he talks about his training.

"Soren! You'll never guess what I learned about today!"

She is grinning as she helps him roll out the blanket Soren had taken from his own bed. It is early autumn, so the night air is still warm, and the grass beneath them is dry. It's perfect conditions for staring at the sky and talking about whatever came to their minds.

"All the uses for giant's toenails?" he guesses, causing Claudia to laugh.

"Eww, gross! You know giants aren't real, and I bet they'd have the stinkiest, smelliest feet."

He smirks, laying down on the blanket, getting comfortable with his arm hooked behind his head as a pillow. "Worse than Grand-Dad's?"

"I don't know, probably!" She settles down beside him, reclining on her back. "No, dad had me reading over books about pronunciation and enunciation and inflection, and I got bored, and found a different book to read and there was a passage on soulmates that was so interesting!"

Soren should have guessed. Claudia had only just entered her teenage years a few months back and he had found her, more than once, with her nose buried in romance novels. Not once had he understood her affinity for reading; it was always much more fun to be told stories, and it was even more engaging to act out the tales. Reading was so _boring_.

"Soulmates?" He repeats with a slight roll of his eyes. "What, did it tell you how to track down your one true love?"

" _Soren_ ," Claudia whines in that way she always does when he really starts poking fun at her interest in magic. "No, it was way more than that! The book said that soulmates don't always happen, that it's actually really rare, and that soulmates often have nothing to do with romance!"

Well, that was new. In every fairy story of a princess that needed rescuing from a vicious monster by a knight in shining armor (and Soren does quite like picturing himself as said knight in those stories), the princess and the knight are always said to be soulmates. Always.

"I thought that soulmates only were to do with love."

"That's what makes this so fascinating!" Claudia's hands are becoming animated as she talks, revealing just how exciting this is to her. It is something she used to do all the time, that their father hates. Soren has heard him scolding Claudia for gesturing too much while speaking, that one day, she might accidentally cast a spell that way.

She doesn't do it as often anymore. Soren misses that.

"Soulmates are a pair of matched souls, ones that really compliment each other."

"So they're what, twins?" Soren chances a guess.

"Not exactly, but kind of?"

"So...all twins are soulmates?"

"No, no that's not it," Claudia quickly says. "It's more like...like...."

He glances over at her, and she is frowning deeply up at the dark abyss of the sky, chewing on her bottom lip.

"Oh! They're like two puzzle pieces that only fit into each other! Or like a butterfly and a cat's tongue. Separately they're fine and do well on their own, but combine them together and they're much more powerful!"

That second explanation was only more confusing, but Soren can get behind the former. Puzzle pieces locking together. Becoming stronger.

"Do you think we have soulmates out there?" He asks. She had said they were very rare....

But Claudia just looks at him and smiles. "Sor-Bear," she says softly, happily. "I think _we_ are soulmates."

"Really? That's...weird."

"What? No it isn't!" Claudia has rolled over onto her stomach to better look at him. "Think about it. We're different, but compliment each other well. You're so big and strong, and I have magic. Just think about when you finish your training, and I'm finished mine: we'll be an unstoppable pair! And...I always feel better when I'm around you, more like myself."

Soren blinks. "I never really...thought about the future like that."

But she's right. Around Claudia, he's at ease. Around Claudia, he laughs louder.

"And you said that book says soulmates are rare?" Soren probes.

Claudia nods eagerly. 

"That's pretty cool then, Clauds." And then, he ruffles her hair, causing Claudia to swear at him, shoving his chest.

"Ugh, Soren, you have no idea how annoying it is when you do that," she grumbles, sitting up to run her fingers through her hair, combing out the tangles he managed to create. 

"Not my fault you have such long hair."

Claudia rolls her eyes, focusing on her hair. And then, as if nothing had happened, she says, "I read up on a spell that can change hair colors. I think I might try it."

Soren smirks. "What, you want to be blonde like me?"

" _No_ , I was thinking of something more fun. Like...purple! But just on the ends...."

He smiles, as she continues on about the strange idea she has, about how the spell works, and thinks about what she'd said about the two of them being soulmates. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first step into the world of The Dragon Prince fanfic writing, and I hope I managed to do Claudia and Soren justice. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/soozenwrites)


End file.
